


Golden Butterflies

by ragnarok89



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Butterflies, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Early Work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate & Destiny, Feelings Realization, Gen, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, Memories, Mythology References, No Dialogue, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Prophetic Dreams, Spirit World, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They would disappear together.
Relationships: Ichihara Yuuko & Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Golden Butterflies

In all his life, Watanuki never thought he would ever meet anyone quite like Yuuko Ichihara, the famous Dimensional Witch. She was no one else he had ever met in his existence, with her image and personality consisting of being dark and cryptic in her words, other times she would be sneering and snickering and ever so slightly insane, and at last she would be solemn, stern and never smiling.

Yuuko was indeed a mystery within herself and with Watanuki as well. She was omniscient, knowing all that is to know of the world and the dimensions they carry, quite sure of her own beauty, and very much alive, for many years have past when she was supposed to have been erased from existence. She carried out the wishes that have been granted, and the price that one would pay to carry the outcome of their desires, and inevitability surely would be bought in what fate lies ahead for one's own will.

When she was of this world, Watanuki would see her lying by a lake when on errands and staring dreamily, almost thoughtfully, into the waters. If no one had rescued her from her own dreams, she would have drowned in her own reflection. She knew that her time on Earth was ceasing to be, and she knew very well that she was to perish along with the wish of one who yearned for her presence. He saw her be consumed by the shadows that her were of her own magic, after she had completed one last task for the predestined, as he was a part of the predestined' wish.

She was one with the shadows, the blackness that were of her death, and Watanuki would disappear from her vision, her ethereal eyes burned into nothingness from now on.

Watanuki vowed that he would not let Yuuko become nothing, to not be a memory; not even the golden butterflies that flew into the blackness were as beautiful as she, and he was not about to let such the very existence of the Dimensional Witch go to waste. As long as the golden butterflies flew into the never-ending skies, so would Yuuko in Watanuki's reminiscence.

As far as he was concerned, if memories were not of this world any longer, if the dimensions bent and beckoned to one's will, from then on, they would disappear together.


End file.
